Final Explosion
or |similar = Angry Explosion Farewell, Mr. Tien Revenge Death Bomber Super Explosive Wave Unforgivable!}} Final Explosion (最後と最後策略, lit. "Last and final trick") is a Kamikaze technique used against Majin Buu as a last resort by Vegeta in his Majin form. Overview To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. As Vegeta declares "I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!", both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. After bidding farewell to his family, as well as to Goku, Vegeta gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away. In addition to turning his body into a stone statue and devastating the landscape, this attack is able to destroy most of Buu's body, leaving only confetti bits behind. However, due to Majin Buu's regeneration ability, he is able to reform his body, rendering Vegeta's explosion and sacrifice pointless. During the Zero Mortals Plan, Future Trunks had just used up most of his energy in a full power Galick Gun against Goku Black. Future Trunks then lured Future Zamasu to the city where he caught him in a full nelson and tried to use the Final Explosion on Zamasu only to have Black stop it by stabbing Trunks. Super Saiyan 4 Goku first utilizes this technique against Super 17, albeit on a much smaller scale, in the hopes of annihilating the android; however, 17 survives the blast by erecting a forcefield around himself at the last instance, pardoning Goku's life in the process. He also later mentions Vegeta's technique during his fight with Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT: he wraps himself around Omega Shenron, stating, "This is the attack my friend Vegeta used against Majin Buu!", and begins to glow and release white specks, but is talked out of using the attack by Vegeta, who has concocted a plan to fight the Shadow Dragon. Appearances in games The technique appears under the name Final Blast Bomb in the ''Butōden'' series (it's Vegeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden), I'll Blow You To Pieces! in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Suicide (自爆) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Super Dragon Ball Z. Final Explosion was first named so in the ''Budokai'' series; in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta kicks his opponent off the ground, then launches them back down and powers up while shouting "I'm gonna blow you to bits!!!" and after attack/defense wins, he shouts "Fight me!" thus exploding causing heavy damage to himself and his opponent. If the attack wins, the opponent is defeated and Vegeta survives with a sliver of health, and if the defense wins, it is the reverse effect. Final Explosion is Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It is Vegeta's special attack in Jump Ultimate Stars. Its usage costs him nearly all of Vegeta's health, with the exceptions in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Vegeta uses this technique against Majin Buu while he in his base form. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Final Effort and is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree that can be learned at level 28. Unlike other skills that require EP, this technique sacrifices health and unleashes a high-hitting spiritual attack with area-of-effect properties. In the scenario "Majin Piccolo is Born" in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Majin Piccolo uses the Final Explosion in place of Majin Vegeta and destroys Majin Buu due to blowing up every piece of him. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Akina can use the Final Explosion as one of her techniques. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it is used by Super Saiyan Vegeta as his Final Ultimate Combo under the name Attack to End All Attacks. Majin Vegeta also uses the Final Explosion as his Z-Assist support attack, which damages all fighters on screen. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, you have to Dokkan Awaken Majin Vegeta, and his Super Attack will be Final Explosion. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as one of Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Skills and can be obtained by the Future Warrior from the TP Medal Shop (which is only open from Friday to Sunday) for 200 TP Medals. Unlike most depictions, it does not kill or harm the user, but instead leaves them vulnerable after the attack is complete via turning them into stone (in the case of the Future Warrior they are simply immobilized temporarily and fall to the ground), which causes them to fall all the way to the ground in the said state. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques